OJOS ASÍ
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: El rey de Italia y el sultán de Egipto hacen unos tratos, y sus hijos son presentados, el prinsipe de Italia Hayato Gokudera y el prinsipe de Egipto Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿hasta donde llegaran para poder amarse?
1. Las presentaciones

**Bien aquí les dejo esta nueva historia no será muy larga, (eso siempre digo) espero les guste**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

**OJOS ASI**

Italia en aquel entonces era una de los países más poderosos, reinado por millones de bellezas naturales; El rey de Italia sabia que Egipto tenía muchos tesoros escondidos, pero que por su falta de recursos era casi imposible encontrar, aun así el sultán vivía de maravilla, pero decidió pedir ayuda al rey de Italia y ofrecerle un 30% de lo que encontraran si este les ayudaba, el rey de Italia accedió inmediatamente. El rey le aviso al sultán que irían a Egipto él, su hijo y la prometida de este.

Al llegar a Egipto, fueron instalados en una de las habitaciones del castillo, el rey fue a hablar con el sultán, y después de unos acuerdos presentaron a sus hijos y prometidas.

-mi hijo es Gokudera Hayato -dice mientras le quitaba un velo que cubría su rostro. Se dejo ver sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, su hermosa y suave piel blanca y su sedoso pelo platino, el sultán que do muy sorprendido en un momento creyó que era un dios.

- y su prometida Lena Druetto -al igual que Gokudera lucia una hermosa piel blanca y pálida, su pelo era largo sedoso y café, se veía un poco refinada e intocable.

-me parecen muy hermosos ambos, hacen buena pareja, entonces permítame presentar a mi amado hijo y a su prometida….el el Takeshi Yamamoto -entraba por una persiana un joven con tés morena, pelo negro y ojos miel, Persia muy digno de ser todo un príncipe.

-y su prometida Jassmin Seimandi -la chica de piel morena, joyas adornando su cuerpo, pelo largo negro y con ojos color verdes.

-digo lo mismo de tu hijo y su prometida y su linda prometida, hacen una bella pareja -dice el rey de Italia.

El príncipe Gokudera parecía asombrado al ver a aquel chico, juro para sí mismo que nunca vio unos ojos tan hermosos como los del príncipe Takeshi definitivamente eran hermosos.

Sin saber el príncipe pensaba lo mismo que Gokudera, esos ojos esmeraldas parecían dos joyas invaluables, nunca había visto ojos así.

El rey y el sultán fueron a segur hablando sobre la legalidad del asunto del 30% de las joyas y dejaron a sus hijos hablar.

-tu nombre es Gokudera Hayato, suena como el nombre de un dios -le dice el chico a el oji esmeralda.

-ah…si y tu Takeshi Yamamoto, suena como nombre japonés -dice Gokudera algo nervioso.

-ha, ha, ha, pues es japonés, mi padre quería ponerme un nombre especial…y ¿Dónde te quedaras? -le preguntaba mientras se acercaba mas.

-ah…no creo que se a correcto que lo sepas, seria indebido que fueras a mi habitación esta noche- le decía volteando la mirada.

-no podre ir de igual manera no sé cuál es tu habitación -le decía con una gran sonrisa

-no te diré que mi habitación es la número 6, si es lo que quieres saber -le decía sonrojado por el acercamiento entre ambos.

-ok, prometo no ir esta noche -le dice mientras le mira de manera seductora.

-espero que no vallas, pues si vas me encontraras dormido -el oji esmeralda da se retira de la gran sala y va a sus aposentos.

La noche era un tanto cálida, ya era tarde la mayoría dormía, el príncipe Takeshi se escabullo hasta llegar a el cuarto de Gokudera. Entro sin siquiera tocar, y se topo con el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe.

-creí que vendrías más tarde -dijo el príncipe tratando de cubrirse con las cobijas que estaban en su cama.

-creo que no debí de venir tan temprano -dijo mientras se acercaba, hasta acorralar al peliplata en la pared- pero no me arrepiento de a ver venido temprano -dijo quitando la cobija que cubría su bella desnudes.

-no creo que esto sea debido -dijo sonrojado por la acción del príncipe Takeshi.

-me importa poco si esto es debido o no, solo sé que me has cautivado desde el primer instante en que te vi, y que no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para que me pertenezcas -el Yamamoto, comenzó a acariciar sus caderas suavemente, hasta llegar a su trasero, y apretarlo.

-ha!..Debo de admitir que también me has gustado y mucho, y quiero que sepas que también muro porque me hagas tuyo -dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro de Takeshi.

Sin hablar más Yamamoto empujo a Gokudera a la cama, se desnudo y comenzaron a rosar sus cuerpos, cada roce entre ambas pieles era excitante, los besos eran apasionados, Yamamoto se encargaba de no dejar un solo lugar del cuerpo de Gokudera sin ser acariciado, apenas comenzaban a amarse y ya estaban muy excitados.

Yamamoto sentó a Gokudera sobre él y comenzó a penetrarle, mientras mordía su cuello y escuchaba en su oído los gemidos que emanaban de la boca de su amante.

Las envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, el ambiente ya era húmedo, los orgasmos compartidos eran bastantes, Yamamoto comenzaba a cesar, y Gokudera solo respiraba agitadamente.

Gokudera se recostó por fin el pecho de su amante tapando la desnudes de ambos con una sabana y así poder dormir.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuanto alguien los espiaba… ¿esa persona los acusara o los ayudara?

* * *

**Aquí termina ¿les gusto? Sé que esta algo extraña la trama pero esta bonita ¿no?**

**En fin esta historia se actualizara todos los sábados sin falta, porque entre semana les traeré otras XD**

**ciao ciao, bye bye.**


	2. La persona comprensiva

**bien aqui esta en capitulo que sigue XD**  
**espero sea de su agrado**

**khr le pertenese akira amano la histora del fic 100% mia XD **

* * *

**OJOS ASI**

Era duro y difícil amar a alguien que no te ama, era duro verlo con otra persona, aunque juro ante sus padres que no serian mas pobres tendría que fallar, aun cuando prometió que no lo perdería, y que lo amaría sobre muchas cosas, verlo amar a alguien mas le hiso perder esa promesa, e hiso que se le formulara una nueva "prometo ayudar a la persona que amo aunque sea con mi propia vida, y hacerle lograr la felicidad que no puede darle yo", y así por fin Jassmin sello su promesa, ayudaría a Yamamoto y al príncipe Gokudera a estar juntos aunque le costara su propia vida.

Elen había comenzado su ronda matutina, de inmediato se dirigió a el cuarto de su prometido, sin tocar la puerta esta entro...pero lo único que vio fue la ventana abierta y "su" príncipe dormido, ella entro y se recostó a un lado de "su" príncipe, acaricio su pelo, contemplando aquella belleza que ni el mismo Adonis tendría. Gokudera era simplemente un hombre muy hermoso, por el color de su pelo y el color de sus ojos, ¿acaso alguien más en la tierra tenia esas características?

-buenos días -dijo Takeshi entrando a la habitación- Are...¿estas aquí? -dijo sorprendido por la presencia de Lena.

-claro es la habitación de mi prometido, el que no debería estar aquí en todo caso deberías ser tu -le dijo muy indignada al príncipe.

-hahaha, ya veo yo solo venia a saludarlo -decía sonriente y algo nervioso.

-eso espero, dejemos lo dormir, parece estar cansado, fue un largo viaje -dice Lena dándole una ultima caricia, y levantándose de la cama.

-cierto un largo viaje jajajaja- ríe hipócritamente y muy nervioso.

Ambos salen de la habitación, dejando al chico de cabello plateado dormido. Ya en el gran comedor la bella Jassmin se acerca al príncipe Yamamoto.

-are...Jassmin, hahaha que gusto verte -le dice con la típica sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

-si...bueno eso supongo -dice algo triste.

-¿acaso te ocurre algo? -le pregunta intrigado Yamamoto.

-no, no es de preocuparse, solo que quería que tu supieras lo que en verdad ocurre conmigo, ¿podemos hablar en mi habitación? -dijo algo seria la joven prometida.

-claro -afirmo Takeshi, se dirigieron ambos a la habitación de Jassmin ya en ella el ambiente se puso serio.

Gokudera se había despertado, con pereza aun se levanta y se percata de que aquel príncipe no se encuentra a su lado. Se dirige al gran comedor, pero se detiene al escuchar la vos de Takeshi...

-dígame príncipe Takeshi ¿usted me ama? -le pregunta con mirada triste.

-haa...bueno...si -dice nervioso.

-¿si la ama?, no quiero saber -se retira del lugar.

-se que es mentira, yo sé que no me ama, no me mienta -le decía muy firme su prometida.

-por que dices eso... -le dice Takeshi confundido, no había motivos para que ella dijera eso ¿o es que acaso sabe algo?...eso era malo.

-yo se que ama al príncipe Gokudera, lo se por que ayer ustedes...bueno...los vi -le dice sonrojada, recordando las escenas, Takeshi se estremeció no sabia que decir.

-¿qué? Jassmin puedo explicarlo -decía exaltado, por la noticia dada.

-no, no necesita explicarlo, yo lo se, usted debe ser feliz, no se lo diré a nadie -le decía de nuevo un tanto seria.

-gracias, ¿eso era lo que querías decirme? -decía Takeshi un poco mas relajado al saber que podía confiar en ella.

-Yamamoto usted sabe que su padre fue el que me escogió entre las jóvenes del pueblo, pero...yo en verdad...soy pobre...y pues de principio acepte para darle riqueza y quitar la pobreza de mi familia, pero cuando lo vi a usted me enamore, y me dije que lo amaría sobre muchas cosas, pero así como lo amo debo dejarlo ser feliz con quien ame -le decía muy confiada de si misma, pero aun así con el corazón algo roto.

-ooh bueno eso es inesperado, te lo agradezco Jassmin -decía ingenuo Yamamoto.

-es lo único que puedo hacer-decía mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-muchas gracias de verdad -contestaba Yamamoto, por fin una luz mas de esperanza una persona mas que les ayudara a su cometido, eso era reconfortante, saber que ella le amaba mucho, es mas hasta a Yamamoto le dolía no poder amarla, por que aunque lo quisiera su corazón había sido conquistado ya por cierto peliplata, y lamentablemente para su prometida eso no cambiaria. Ahora solo les espera vencer las barreras mas grandes, y así al final poder amarse.

* * *

**este es el segundo capitulo mañana actualizo kateshitsuji XD**

**espero y les este gustando esta histora medio rara**

**¿algun review?**

**si no pues ya que me aguanto XD**

**ciao ciao **


	3. Creelo Gokudera

**el capitulo, de hoy, sin falta XD, espero les guste, las cosas se empiezana poner dificiles XD.**

**KHR le pretenese a akira amano, la historia 100% original de mi mente**

* * *

**OJOS ASI**

Jassmin se sentía bien de ayudarlos, pero aunque le pesaba que no fuera ella a la que Yamamoto le dijera un continuo te amo, ella en el fondo de sí sabía que su príncipe la quería, tal vez no como novia pero si como una gran amiga, y eso en cierto punto era mejor. A Yamamoto le había costado convencer a Gokudera de que el "te amo" que le dijo a Jassmin era uno muy vacío, y como al principio el príncipe Gokudera no cedía a su verdad, decidió convencerlo de otra forma.

-Gokudera, por favor escúchame -decía mientras lo seguía.

-No, por que no vas con Jassmin y le dices "te amo" -decía muy enojado el príncipe que cada vez caminaba más rápido.

-El te amo que le dije no era uno que yo sintiera, fueron sólo palabras no sentimientos -le decía alcanzándolo.

-Sentimientos o no, no debes decir esas dos palabras, al menos no cuando no las sientes de verdad -le decía aún enojado y caminando a su habitación.

-Gokudera por favor escúchame -le decía el moreno

Gokudera había entrado en su habitación, y antes de cerrarla Yamamoto se opuso, pero aún así Gokudera no quería hablar con él sus excusas le parecían ilógicas, pero deseaba que lo que decía fuera verdad. Yamamoto entró a la habitación de este a la fuerza, se encerró con él y ahora si tenían que hablar.

-Gokudera mírame y escúchame -decía mientras lo aventaba a la cama.

-No se te ocurra, Yamamoto no debes hacerlo -decía nervioso, al ver que el moreno empezaba a dar a relucir su desnudez.

-Por que, ¿acaso ya se te olvido que fuiste mío? -le decía con un tono pervertido, mientras con la mirada parecía desnudarlo.

-Y..ya..yamamoto, no, deja de verme de esa manera no quiero -decía nervioso y esquivando la mirada del moreno, que aún sin tocarlo, Gokudera se estaba estremeciendo.

Yamamoto lo tomó fuerte de las manos mientras Gokudera, forcejeaba para que lo soltara. Si Yamamoto "violara" a Gokudera, por que es la única forma en la que le demuestra su amor. Con las manos amarradas Gokudera solo podía moverse, para negar las caricias que su amante le proporcionaba.

-¿No quieres Gokudera? -le susurró con voz seductora, Gokudera negó sonrojado, entonces Yamamoto prosiguió- tendré que abusar de ti -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- tendré que abusar de un bello príncipe -Gokudera sintió como poco a poco ese príncipe moreno pervertido le quitaba la ropa.

Era normal que Gokudera se excitara de esa forma al ser tocado por Yamamoto, pero ahora era un punto mayor de excitación, ahora no solo se estremecía toda la espalda, ahora era todo su cuerpo, le encantaba que Yamamoto jugara con sus pezones y que besara por completo su cuerpo, pero el debería estar molesto, así que comenzó a moverse como en seña de que rechazaba sus caricias.

Yamamoto le apretó contra su cuerpo, la piel desnuda de ambos, en un encuentro amoroso era aún una sensación mas excitante, Gokudera dejó escapar un gemido, algo que no debió hacer pues eso hizo enloquecer más al joven príncipe, y decidió penetrarle, aunque Gokudera aun oponía resistencia, sabia que su deseo era más grande, así que no duró mucho poniendo resistencia enseguida se dejó llevar por lo que Yamamoto le hacia.

Lena paseaba por el casillo buscando a su lindo prometido, pero un ruido, no más bien un quejido extraño le hizo detenerse.

-El ruido provino de la habitación de mi príncipe -dijo ella sorprendida, se acercó a escuchar, primero quería estar segura de que él estaba en problemas, para así poder entrar.

-ha!...Yamamoto no, basta...detente -decía en gemidos el de ojos esmeraldas.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas ella entraría ahí a cualquier costo, su príncipe estaba en un problema, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta se percató de que estaba cerrada, ahora tenia que tardarse buscando la susodicha llave.

-Eres todo un pervertido amado príncipe, te gusta fingir que estoy abusando de ti-le dice Yamamoto mientras le sigue penetrando.

-¡ha!...¡es que!..¡ha!...se siente bien -los gemidos de Gokudera aumentaban, a cada penetración, y a Yamamoto le fascinaba aquello.

Lena por fin, después de buscar desesperadamente la forma de salvar a su amado príncipe encontró la llave, se dirigió a su habitación, ¿pero cuál es su sorpresa al abrir la puerta?...

* * *

**bien quie termina el de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y les deje intrigadas XD es broma**

**reviwe?**

**eso es todo por mi parte **

**ciao ciao**


	4. ¿Escapemos?

**Aqui les traigo el de hoy, si mañana no actualizo el de kateshitsuji no desesperan lo pondre el lunes XD**

**KHR le pertenece Akira Amano.**

* * *

**OJOS ASI**

¿Qué es lo primero que haces cuando encuentras a tu novio o prometido con otra mujer? Obvio, lo tachas como infiel y no quieres saber más de él, pero ¿qué sucede cuando lo encuentras con otro hombre?, eso no es tan obvio o ¿sí? Lena no piensa que Hayato haya tenido la culpa, tal vez el estúpido príncipe de Egipto lo obligó, pero no, ella no los interrumpiría es de mala educación, solo sería discreta, cerraría la puerta lentamente para que los amantes no se dieran cuanta y se iría.

No, claro que no se estaba resignando, ella haría algo mejor, y eso era...

-Buenos días rey Gokudera, lamento despertarlo con malas noticias pero me temo que su hijo está siendo abusado sexualmente -como se imaginarán la reacción del rey fue inmediata, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo, y helo ahí en plena penumbra.

Gokudera se cubrió sonrojado, no podía creer que esto ocurriera, su padre los había descubierto. Takeshi cubrió su desnudez para sonreírle tontamente mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Hayato?, explícame- dijo muy enojado y casi gritando el rey.

-Padre puedo explicarlo, yo...yo...yo amo a Takeshi -el padre se acercó y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo forzándolo a levantarse de la cama, Gokudera tomó la cobija cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras caminaba torpemente, aun le dolían las piernas.

Takeshi se levantó de inmediato tomando la sábana y deteniendo a Gokudera, él no dejaría que se lo llevaran, no ahora, tenían la oportunidad de enfrentar esto juntos.

-Suelta a mi hijo, te has atrevido a tocarlo, te has atrevido a hacerlo tuyo y tocar su cuerpo, pero no seguirá así, me oyes ¡no se quedara así! -dijo mientras seguía jalando a Gokudera- y tú como todo una zorra te has abierto de piernas a la primera persona que te lo dice, eso es una falta de respeto tanto para ti como para mí -el padre estaba muy molesto, creo que ni Gokudera esperaba que le dijera esas cosas y se las gritara, ya que el peli plata comenzó a llorar mientras su padre pronunciaba esas cruentes palabras.

-Padre, yo no soy un impuro indigno ¿me oyes?, yo estoy orgulloso de lo que siento, y tampoco creo que es una falta de respeto, y no, no fue como lo describes yo no le abro las piernas al primero que me lo diga, yo tengo dignidad y eso es... -silencio, después de que el padre de Gokudera le dio una cachetada, se hizo un gran y áspero silencio.

- Como te atreves a decir que tienes dignidad y que estás orgulloso de defraudar a tu país, diciendo que te sientes orgulloso de lo que sientes, y dices que no eres un impuro indigno pues te equivocas, ahora vámonos o te aseguro que esto se pondrá peor -decía con la mirada más fría y cortante que podía tener una persona, Gokudera con solo verla decidió agachar la mirada y hacer lo que este dijera, es que le temía a esa mirada.

-¿Gokudera? -le miró triste Yamamoto, Gokudera solo cerró el puño y lo movió en forma circular, Yamamoto le soltó, sabiendo lo que eso significa "nos vemos más tarde".

Llegaron a la habitación del padre, Lena estaba ahí con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia Gokudera.

-Ahora dime, ¿nos vamos ahora? o ¿quieres quedarte aquí encerrado hasta que termine mis negocios? -le dijo fríamente el padre.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí encerrado, no quiero regresar tan pronto -decía Gokudera aún con la mirada baja.

-Ok pero Lena te cuidará ¿escuchaste? -dijo enojado aún.

-Si padre -decía Gokudera.

El padre salió de ahí dejando a Lena en la puerta cuidando de su hijo, ahora el padre tenía que arreglar cuentas con el sultán de Egipto. Sin demora entró a la habitación del sultán y le cuenta lo sucedido.

-No, Takeshi no haría cosa semejante -decía el padre de Takeshi sin comprender el porqué.

-Lo hizo, creo que por el bien de nuestros países debemos mantener esto en secreto, y alejarlos -decía tratando de razonar con el sultán.

-Lamento no apoyarlo en esto, pero creo yo que mi hijo sabe bien lo que hace, aunque sé que no es lo correcto, no haré a mi hijo infeliz sólo porque usted cree que esto está mal -decía muy firme el sultán, su mirada era precisa, su postura firme y su voz inquebrantable.

-No quiero saber por mi parte que su hijo se acerca al mío, si esa es la idea que tomará bien por usted, pero no dejaré que alguien más vuelva a tocar a mi hijo -decía para irse enfadado, sus pasos eran fuertes realmente estaba furioso.

-¡ay! Takeshi ¿en qué te estás metiendo?, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces -decía el padre de este un tanto preocupado por el futuro, pero confía mucho en su hijo.

Para cuando el padre de Gokudera llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, se llevó una gran sorpresa...

- Hayato, sé que mi padre comprenderá si me ausento unos días, sé también que tu padre no lo comprenderá así que yo le haré comprender y te propongo que te cases conmigo, así nada más nos separará, entonces ¿Hayato te casarías conmigo? -le decía Takeshi con una sonrisa, y con un anillo hermoso con una piedra esmeralda que lo adorna.

- Yo...acepto -decía firme Gokudera aunque algo sonrojado por la inesperada propuesta. Ahora su misión no era casarse exactamente por una iglesia por que eso no era posible, pero Takeshi sabía de una forma más, y que aunque no fuera del todo legal podría servirles.

El padre de Gokudera estaba furioso, su hijo no estaba en la habitación y a Lena la habían noqueado para quitarla del camino,sabía dentro de sí que ese chico Takeshi lo había hecho y aunque en ese momento se desatara una guerra entre Italia y Egipto no le importaba por que él atraparía a ese chico y lo asesinaría por robar su más preciada posesión, su hijo.

* * *

_"Yamamoto Takeshi, en estos días, en tus brazos me enseñaste que en verdad, no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar...siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación, no hay razón, ni lógica en mi corazón, no existe nadie más, ¿por qué después de ese poco tiempo juntos no puedo dejarte de amar? ¿Por qué no puedo volver atrás?, por favor sálvame ahora, y escapémonos tan lejos de aquí, distantes de todos, en la oscuridad donde no haya más que ver sólo tus ojos, para que estemos solos amor, y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo, donde esfumen esas dudas y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado, escapémonos hacia un lugar donde podamos dormir abrazados, y que si nos sorprende el amanecer saber que estás ahí, que estamos solos por eso...escapémonos"_

_"Gokudera Hayato, él era sólo un chico, pero después de 5 minutos él era algo especial, sin hablarme sin tocarme algo dentro de mí el encendió, en sus ojos esmeralda se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj; te abro las puertas de mi corazón, porque sé que en tus labios ya no habrá noches desiertas, porque después de un pequeño tiempo de no verte comencé por extrañarte pero, empecé a necesitarte luego. Cuando hablaste y me tocaste, te volviste más que mi ilusión, te volviste una obsesión. Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar, por favor, escondámonos de la multitud, del absurdo día a día, donde todas esas cosas que perturben no estén más en nuestras vidas, para que estemos solos amor, en un día sin fin, sin preocuparnos más del que podrán decir, escapémonos por necesidad, nos queremos tanto, si el amor está no hay por qué esperar el ¿dónde? o el ¿cuándo?, por eso...escondámonos"

* * *

_

**aqui termina este cap ¿les gusto? **

**a mi si T^T**

**como sea eso es todo, por hoy sayo**

**ciao ciao**


	5. El acuerdo de reyes

**TwT aquí termina esta historia espero les fuste ¬w¬**

**Como sea nos vemos en las otra historia**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

**OJOS ASÍ.**

_"Por medio de este anillo, yo Takeshi Yamamoto, acepto como mi eterna pareja a Hayato Gokudera, y también acepto estar con él en todo momento y amarlo como es debido. Yo Takeshi me comprometo a serle fiel y hacerlo feliz, además de no abandonarlo, __**~Nunca~**__" __**-**_le coloco en anillo de color esmeralda igual que sus bellos ojos.

_"yo Hayato Gokudera por medio de este anillo, prometo ser le fiel y acompañarlo en todo momento, prometo amarlo que más que una promesa por cumplir es un sentimiento que nace de el corazón, también prometo y juro estar a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separe, si es que acaso ella puede separarnos_" -le coloco el anillo de jema color miel y así consumaron su amor.

El ejército estaba listo, los habían encontrado, y irían a por ellos, no dejaría que si hijo deshonrará toda Italia, NO. de camino a donde se encontraban pudo percatarse de que alguien mas había tomado ya ese camino.

-huellas de camello -dijo reconociendo las pisadas del animal. Decidió seguir las pues creyó que así los encontraría más pronto.

-Takeshi dime tu ¿qué haremos si vienen por nosotros? -dijo algo angustiado Hayato sabia de lo que su padre era capaz, y si lo conocía también como debía conocerlo, sabía que era capaz de matar a Yamamoto y llevárselo a el de regreso a Italia. No quería separarse nunca más de Takeshi, pero ¿Qué podían hacer?

Takeshi rio.

-vamos Hayato se mas optimista, sabes que yo daría todo por quedarme para siempre contigo, porque _te amo_ -dijo alegre el moreno. Si ciertamente a Hayato le fascinaba que siempre le dijera lo que quería escuchar, pero esta ocasión era distinta sabía que también había posibilidades de que ocurriera lo peor.

Takeshi le miro con la mirada en blanco. ¿O asustado?

-nos encontraron -dijo en un semblante serio pero decidido a hacer algo, tal vez pelear, pero era muy obvio que Hayato no lo dejaría, así que sin rodeos el alvino tomo la mano de su amado para evitar futuros escapes y ese típico final de novela clásica "_espera aquí que vuelvo, confía en mi"_ recuerda perfectamente que esos son los parlamentos de quien se va a defender a su amada y nunca regresa.

-¿Qué haremos? -le pregunto él alvino mientras fruncía un poco el seño.

-huir no, de eso estoy seguro, debemos enfrentarlo, juntos -dijo confiado de sí mismo, pero dentro de Hayato había una mala corazonada su padre nunca vendrá solo a buscarlo, algo olía mal.

_~a lo lejos se podía visualizar un hombre encima de un caballo, ese hombre era el padre de Gokudera~_

-es una trampa -dijo espantado Gokudera- el nunca vendría solo por mí, Yamamoto debemos irnos debe ser una enviscada -advertía el ojos esmeralda pero Takeshi tenía su mirada fija en el hombre que se aproximaba.

-_NO_ -dijo en seco Yamamoto.

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunto sorprendido Hayato-debemos irnos ¿que no me oyes?-dijo en un tono más desesperado.

-no Hayato, un verdadero hombre con orgullo nunca ataca por la espalda, y si tu padre tiene orgullo y honradez no nos hará una emboscada, además de que no creo que él quiera lastimarte, mientras estés así de cerca de mi no me pasara nada -dijo muy serio, ni siquiera avía volteado a verlo mientras lo decía, Yamamoto seguía con la mirada fija en el padre de Gokudera que ya estaba más cerca.

Hayato lo miro extrañado, sabía que podía confiar en lo que su esposo dijera, pero ¿podría confiar en su padre?...claro que _no._ Y eso era lo grave, que Yamamoto debería escucharlo porque él sabe más de su padre de lo que el moreno se puede imaginar, y sabe de ante mano como es de cobarde su padre, sabe que es capaz de atacar por la espalda a un enemigo, y lo pero sabe que es capaz de lastimar hasta su propio hijo para conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿escapar? -dijo el hombre que montaba ese caballo blanco y bello- ¿planeabas escapar Hayato?-reitero el hombre con mirada acecina.

-s...s...si -dijo con esfuerzo ya que por dentro el si le temía a su padre y a lo que este planeaba hacer.

-valla sínico que eres ni siquiera lo niegas, pero ahora mismo vendrás conmigo, así que tu sabes ¿te vienes conmigo por las buenas o te bienes por las malas? -dijo retador el hombre su mirada no se apartaba de Hayato el alvino agacho la mirada y se aferro con fuerza a Yamamoto.

-no se irá con usted -afirmo Yamamoto, tenia seguridad en su voz pero eso no era suficiente, no contra aquel hombre que deseaba con sus fuerzas matar a quien ha desorientado a su heredero y lo ha hecho un pecador.

-yo se que Hayato no es estúpido y si sabe lo que le conviene se vendrá conmigo -dijo con vos pesada y fría -sabe que tendré que también purificar su ya asqueroso ser, que ha sido ya profanado por manos de una persona de tu mismo sexo -dijo mientras miraba a Yamamoto repudiándolo, el padre de Gokudera no podía imaginar cómo dos hombres iban de esa forma contra la naturaleza de su dios, "hombre para mujer" y "mujer para hombre".

-no te permitiré insultar a mi hijo diciendo esas cosas tan hirientes -apareció rápidamente el padre de Takeshi, era inoportuno y aunque dentro de si supiera que lo que hacían los adolecentes príncipes no estaba bien aun así apoyaba totalmente a su hijo.

-valla fue completamente un error de mi parte insultar a tu hijo, cuando el que lo mal formo fuiste tú -dijo lo ultimo casi en forma de grito.

El padre de Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, lo cual padecía molestar al rey de Italia.

-¿mal formo?, acaso le has preguntado a tu hijo ¿si quiere una mujer como esposa?, te aseguro que desde antes de venir a él no le interesaban las mujeres, porque si fuese así no se hubiera entregado tan pronto y tan fácil a mi hijo, y no es por insultar -dijo aun con esa sonrisa bobalicona que le molestaba al padre de Gokudera.

-que planeas que haga ¿dejar a esta pareja de impuros juntos? -le miro y dio una pequeña risa- claro que no yo no puedo permitir que este hijo mío se convierta en una aborigen -decía mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a su pequeño hijo alvino- además míralo el es mucho para tu hijo, es muy especial, el es el único ser además de su madre que tiene pelo plateado y esmeraldas en vez de ojos ¿tu crees que le entregare mi tesoro a cualquier estúpido que desee robarlo? -dijo con recelo.

-no no estoy diciendo que se lo tienes que entregar, "tu pequeño tesoro" ya se entrego voluntariamente, porque no olvidamos este penoso asunto y tu olvidas que alguna vez tuviste un hijo que te deshonró de esta forma -dijo mientras trataba de negociar con el rey avaricioso.

-Yamamoto tu padre es un gran hombre -dijo en forma de susurro a su pareja.

-lo sé, poroso le aprecio tanto, el nunca haría nada que yo no deseará -dijo alegre y viendo con orgullo a aquel hombre al que adoraba y que con firmeza deseaba ser tan justo y pacifico como él.

-¿olvidarlo? -rio-no creo que pueda yo olvidarlo así de fácil-continuo.

-no te pido que lo olvides sino que lo dejes y que regreses con la frente en alto a tu reino y no mostrando vergüenza, porque si te lo llevas siempre existirá la vergüenza como para ti como para tu reino -sabía que si algo le disgustaba a el rey era llegar con el orgullo por los suelos- además se que tienes una hija, porque ella no puede heredar el trono, revoluciona ella es mucho mejor y te a brindado mas honor, déjame a mi cargar con este penoso asunto, ¿Qué dices? -Hayato y Takeshi estaban sorprendidos el padre de Gokudera parecía pensarlo, ¿acaso tenia tanto poder de convencimiento?

El padre miro a Hayato con desdén y se dispuso a dar una respuesta.

-está bien quédate con este impuro bastardo, porque al final también es medio japonés lo cual no lo hace digno de ser rey de Italia -chasqueo la lengua y dio la media vuelta con su caballo blanco.

-gracias padre -dijo Takeshi haciendo una reverencia. Hayato imito el acto y volteo a ver a su príncipe con una sonrisa.

_En 1893 éxito el primer reinado por dos hombre dos reyes, dos sultanes, en la gran Egipto, y por primera vez en Italia reino una mujer, la revolución se debe a estos dos chicos que afrontaron a las normas y creencias de la época para poder amarse y ser aceptados, el padre del chico falleció y se levanto con orgullo a recibir su reinado frente al sol y a su gente, a gobernar con justicia y honestidad como lo había hecho su padre y más que nada gobernó a un lado de la persona que amaba ese chico hermoso que para todos parecía un bello dios, algunos llegaron a decir que era el mismo adonis, pero nunca se a comprobando. Algunos también dicen que estos chicos confesaron que la razón de su enamoramiento no fue por el físico ni por las riquezas del otro sino por su mirada, por esos ojos que mostraban sinceridad y que eran distintos a todos lo que alguna vez vieron. Hayato dijo alguna ves en su largo reinado:-"amo a este hombre por mucho más que su riqueza material, y física lo amo por su riqueza espiritual y por conquistarme con ojos así"- algo parecido había dicho el rey Takeshi._

_"**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir, he recorrido ya el mundo entero y solo una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahréin hasta Beirut, fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur y no encontré ojos así como los que tienes tu"**_

_Esa frase fue grabada en el trono en donde alguna vez reinaron un bello hombre de ojos esmeralda, y su esposo ojos miel_

_**~fin~**_

**

* * *

**

**Review?**

**Ok nos vemos en otrs historia ^^**

**Ciao ciao bye **

**Pienso que empieso a perder el toque, como sea ami me gusto XD**


End file.
